Creo que fue en Diciembre
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños a Genzo Wakabayashi. Un fic un tanto melancólico, escrito en honor al cumpleaños del mejor portero y el más guapo de CT. Genzo x Lily


**Creo que fue en Diciembre…**

**(Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo).**

_Ya que tú no oyes mis razones…_

7 de Diciembre. Genzo Wakabayashi cumplía 26 años. Debía de sentirse feliz, pero no era así. Diciembre era el mes en donde él había perdido lo que más amaba…

Feliz cumpleaños, viejo amigo.- lo felicitó Karl Heinz Schneider, en el entrenamiento.

Gracias.- sonrió Genzo, débilmente.

No te ves muy feliz… .- observó Stefan Levin.- Sé que es trágico cumplir años pero no es para tanto.

¿Sigues pensando en ella?.- preguntó Schneider.- ¿A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado?

Nunca podré olvidarla.- murmuró Genzo.- Así como nunca olvidaré que Diciembre es el mes en donde la perdí…

Genzo la había conocido un par de años antes. Ella era alegre, fresca, divertida, inteligente… Y extremadamente dulce… Era la sobrina de un socio de su padre y la había conocido en una de las tantas fiestas que dio éste en Alemania.

Genzo.- le había dicho su padre.- Quiero presentarte a Roberto Del Valle, un empresario que además de ser mi socio es un gran amigo.

Mucho gusto.- saludó Genzo, algo aburrido.

Es un placer.- sonrió el señor Del Valle.

Tío.- saludó en ese entonces una bellísima chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.- Perdona la tardanza, es que tuve una urgencia en el hospital…

Genzo se quedó de piedra al ver a la joven. Era unos cuantos años menor que él, se le veía en el rostro, pero era extremadamente hermosa. Ella le sonrió y él se sintió cautivado.

Les quiero presentar a mi sobrina, Lily.- anunció el señor Del Valle.- Es médico residente y está haciendo algunas prácticas en el hospital de Hamburgo.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió ella.- Es un placer.

El padre de Genzo pronto le dijo a su hijo que invitara a la sobrina del señor Del Valle a bailar. Genzo se sorprendió al ver que la chica bailaba con mucha gracia y soltura.

Baila usted muy bien, señorita.- comentó él.

Usted tampoco lo hace tan mal.- sonrió ella.

Genzo y Lily estuvieron juntos toda la noche. El señor Del Valle permaneció varios días en Hamburgo, y el padre de Genzo le pidió a éste que invitara a la señorita Del Valle a pasear. Así, mientras Akira Wakabayashi y Roberto Del Valle hablaban de negocios, Genzo y Lily paseaban por Hamburgo. El amor pronto hizo presa de ambos jóvenes, tan fue así que Lily decidió quedarse a terminar la residencia en Hamburgo cuando su tío decidió marcharse. Éste aceptó, pero con la condición de que al terminar la residencia ella regresaría a México. Después de todo, Lily le había prometido a su padre que trabajaría en el hospital que éste tenía (el padre de Lily también es médico).

_Ya que a los dos, nos comen las razones…_

Genzo sabía que Lily pronto regresaría a su país, cuando terminara la residencia. Muchos le decían que sobraban las razones para no estar juntos, empezando porque muy seguramente Akira Wakabayashi no permitiría que su hijo anduviera con la sobrina de uno de sus socios, porque afectaría el trabajo de manera indirecta. Genzo siempre contestaba que, aunque hubiera mil razones para no estar con Lily, le bastaba una razón a favor para poder estar con ella. Y Lily estaba de acuerdo. Además, lo que había entre ellos solo era una especie de _affair_, una relación que no conduciría a nada. Un pasatiempo, una diversión… O era lo que ellos creían…

A Lily nunca le gustó Diciembre. Ella decía que era en ese mes cuando las peores despedidas ocurrían. Lily había tenido que decirle adiós a sus compañeros de generación en Diciembre, así como también había cortado con varios de sus novios en Diciembre, por no mencionar que varios doctores a quienes ella apreciaba mucho habían renunciado en Diciembre…

Diciembre puede ser un mes muy frío.- comentó Lily.- Sobre todo cuando la gente se va… Aunque a pesar de eso, me gusta.

¿De verdad?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí. Soy masoquista.

Mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre. ¿Lo sabías?.- comentó Genzo.

¡Ah! Bueno, pues nada más por eso me gusta más el mes.- sonrió Lily.- Porque tú naciste en él…

Sin embargo, al final ella había tenido razón. Diciembre era el mes de las peores despedidas…

Era un juego peligroso. Genzo sabía que no debía enamorarse. Para evitarlo, puso al deseo antes que al amor. Dejó que sus instintos masculinos se saciaran con el cuerpo de Lily. Y ella estaba siguiéndole el juego. Al parecer, tampoco se quería enamorar…

Sin embargo, en un recóndito rincón de sus corazones, tanto Lily como Genzo deseaban el poder estar juntos para siempre… Aunque no pudo ser así…

Y había llegado el día. Lily terminaría su residencia en Diciembre, un día antes del cumpleaños de Genzo. El hospital le había ofrecido un contrato permanente para trabajar ahí, pero Lily se había negado.

Debo regresar con mi padre.- le dijo Lily a Genzo.- Se lo prometí.

¿Así que vas a marcharte, así sin más?.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Prefieres atarte a tu padre en vez de buscar tu propio camino? ¿Quieres atarte también a un sujeto que te limitará en todo?

Es mejor que atarme a una relación que no me conducirá a nada.- replicó Lily, fríamente.- No creas que no sé que solo me usas para calmar tus deseos…

Eso no es verdad.- dijo Genzo, con voz glacial, aunque sabía que sí era cierto.

No me digas que no.- pidió Lily.- Que será peor. Lo mejor será que yo me vaya de aquí y que olvidemos todo lo que pasó… No puedo echar a perder mi carrera y mi vida por un hombre que me botará en cuanto se canse de poseer mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de Lily decían: "_Pídeme que me quede contigo y lo haré"_. Genzo entendía el mensaje, pero no le hizo caso. No le pediría a Lily que se quedara con él. No después de lo que le había dicho.

Genzo dejó que Lily se marchara, al día siguiente de que ella terminó su especialidad. El 7 de Diciembre, en el cumpleaños de Genzo… Él estaba decidido a olvidarse de todo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su corazón estaba vacío… Era demasiado tarde cuando él comprendió que sí se había enamorado de Lily…

Genzo sabía que a Lily la esperaba un novio en México. Sabía que cuando ella regresara se casarían. Los celos y la tristeza lo invadían, pero no podía hacer nada… Ni siquiera olvidar…

_Ya que los dos no queremos olvidar…_

Lo que él no sabía era que Lily tampoco podía olvidar…

Cada vez que a Genzo le preguntaban que qué quería de regalo de cumpleaños, él siempre pensaba en la misma respuesta: "Que no sea Diciembre". Todo el año podía estar tranquilo, más o menos, pero llegando Diciembre su corazón se volvía un caos…

Si Genzo hubiera podido pedir un deseo, hubiera sido el de poder volver a ver a Lily…

En fin.- suspiró Genzo.- Otro año más… En enero me sentiré mejor…

¿Eso crees?.- sonrió Karl.- Tal vez te sentirías mejor si fueras a buscarla…

¿A Lily?.- Genzo se atrevió a mencionar el nombre que tenía años de no mencionar.- ¿Para qué, si de todos modos ella ya está muy lejos de mi vida?

Schneider no dijo nada. Ni Levin tampoco. Genzo se apartó, pretextando que iba a buscar un poco de agua.

El invierno había llegado a Alemania. Los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y la nieve lo cubría todo. El clima estaba exactamente igual que el día en que él descubrió que Lily se había marchado, dejando su corazón y sus sábanas frías…

Si pudiera formular un deseo, solo por una vez.- comentó Genzo, en voz alta.- Sería el poder volverte a ver, Lily… No sabes cuánto te extraño. Y juro que esta vez no te dejaría ir…

_Creo que fue en Diciembre cuando te perdí…_.- cantó una voz femenina, detrás de él.- _En el oscuro rincón donde las manos juegan…_

El corazón de Genzo dio un vuelvo. Al darse la vuelta, él vio que Lily estaba parada a pocos metros de él.

Y si yo pudiera formular un deseo, sería el volver atrás el tiempo para recuperar los dos años que perdí.- dijo ella, en voz baja.- Te amo, Genzo. Ojalá que nunca me hubiera ido… Aunque tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para lamentarse…

¿Qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber él.- Pensé que estarías en México, con tu esposo, trabajando en el hospital de tu padre.

No me casé.- confesó Lily.- Y renuncié ayer. Y solo vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños… Aunque quizás tú ya no quieras una felicitación de mi parte…

Genzo abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

No podía seguir más tiempo alejada de ti.- murmuró Lily.- No quiero estar lejos de ti… Te amo, Genzo…

Y tú no tienes ni una idea de cuánto he pensado en ti.- murmuró Genzo, aspirando el aroma de la chica.- A cada segundo, a cada instante, a cada momento… Te amo, Lily…

Ambos se fundieron en beso desesperado y apasionado. Al soltarse, Lily tomó con sus manos el rostro de Genzo y sonrió.

¿Qué deseas de regalo de cumpleaños?.- preguntó ella.

Lo que yo más quería, ya me fue concedido.- sonrió él.

Genzo y Lily hicieron la firme promesa de nunca volver a separarse. Diciembre nunca más volvería a ser el mes frío de las despedidas…

_Qué rápido llegó Diciembre…_

**Notas:**

Este fic lo he escrito como conmemoración por el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, que es el 7 de Diciembre. Es un tanto triste y depresivo, pero así me nació hacerlo. Feliz cumpleaños a Genzo -


End file.
